Flower/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer In Barriers and Pitfalls, Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her Announcer crusher if she is eliminated. She is eliminated and as a response she uses it, only to fail because it hit Golf Ball instead, causing the crusher to explode, sending Flower away. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her recently refurbished Announcer crusher if she doesn't rejoin. She doesn't and attempts to use it but is flung before she can. In Reveal Novum, when TV shows the Announcer being crushed, Flower says she likes that show. In Return of the Hang Glider, when she is released she bites off a bit of the Announcer rendering him unable to say the K sound. Blocky In Take the Plunge: Part 2, when Blocky hears that Pin and Leafy are going to run over Flower, he exclaims "uh oh!" When Blocky, Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop are hanging from the side of the bar, Flower walks up to them and brags about her non-slip shoes so ha. Blocky sweeps her off the bar with his leg. When picking the teams, Blocky agrees to beat up Bubble for Flower, since Snowball wouldn't. In ''Bridge Crossing'', in the TLC, Flower tells Blocky to move over. In ''Reveal Novum'', when Blocky says he doesn't want to stay in the TLC much longer, Flower shouts that she's been in there for sixteen months and she wants out immediately. She stands on top of Blocky and tries to escape, then screams some more. In Return of the Hang Glider, when Flower pops Bubble permanently, Pen, Firey, Coiny, and Blocky gasp. Later then, when Flower died forever, Blocky was happy and high-fived Match about it. Bubble In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Bubble defends Teardrop when Flower calls her stupid. Flower demands that Snowball beat Bubble up, but he refuses. However, Blocky agrees that he will beat up Bubble. In ''Sweet Tooth'', Flower steps on Bubble's lent cake out of anger before judging it then gives it a low score for looking terrible. In ''Don't Pierce My Flesh'', Flower yells mean things at Bubble, Leafy, and Firey. In [[Hurtful!|''Hurtful!]], Flower pushes Bubble into the Metal Furnace. During the challenge, when Flower demands that Bubble help her over the rock wall, Bubble denies her request, saying that Flower will have to do it herself. Flower tells Bubble that Bubble isn't nice. Bubble continues to refuse to help Flower over the wall, so Flower threatens to and then actually pops Bubble. Once Bubble catches back up with Flower, she helps her over the wall, but she's "only doing this because" Flower will kill her if she doesn't. Bubble tosses Flower up to a spot with a boxing glove trap, which may have been a coincidence, or it may have been intentional. At the final leg of the contest, Leafy accuses Bubble of preferring a friendship with Flower, which Flower claims is true. Bubble denies this, but Flower notes that Bubble helped Flower over the rock wall, which shocks Leafy. Bubble tries to explain that it was only because Flower threatened her, but Leafy cuts her off, stating that their friendship is over, to which Flower exclaims her friendship with Bubble has just begun. With a smile, Flower demands that Bubble throw her out of the volcano, but Bubble turns around and pushes Flower into the lava. In [[Insectophobe's Nightmare 2|''Insectophobe's Nightmare 2]], Flower demands that Bubble apologize for not handing over her immunity, but not before pulling a "you know exactly the reason" thing. Bubble refuses to apologize for this. Leafy apologizes in her place, which Flower accepts. In ''Return of the Hang Glider'', Bubble seems perturbed by the sight of Flower biting a chunk out of Announcer. Flower has held a grudge because Firey, Leafy, and Bubble had all killed her, so she doesn't want any of them to win. When Flower is recovered and asks everyone why they aren't celebrating, Bubble confronts her, saying "Flower, I'm tired of this... I mean I'm tired of your self-centeredness. I'm tired of the way you act around us. You know what that means? I'm tired of you!" She tells Flower that Flower's unpopularity is her own fault. Obviously, Flower doesn't take well to this and goes on a rampage destroying recovery centers, starting with the BRC. Once she's destroyed all the recovery centers, Flower killed Bubble, which for the moment seemed permanent Coiny In Sweet Tooth, she gives Coiny's cake a score of 7 out of 10. Dora In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, Dora jets up the stairs, knocking Flower off in the process. Status: Enemies Eraser In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Eraser said that he would do anything to get away from Flower. Later, Eraser gets pushed by Flower in the challenge. Flower gave Eraser's cake a 10 in Sweet Tooth. Past Status: Enemies (BFDI: Episode 1 - 3) Current Status: Friends (BFDI: Episode 4 - present) Firey Like most others, Firey is not friends with Flower because he killed her in Episode 24. However, Firey helped Flower climb the rock wall in Episode 23. While they're on the stone bridge, Firey startled Flower by telling her about the bug, which Flower smashed the bug with a huge hammer but also broke the bridge. (Firey doesn't want Flower to push him off the island into the water so he must do it.) On Episode 23, When the pole was deleted, Firey and Flower fell off. Firey was able to survive the lava, he was also killed by Flower with a bucket of water. Flower then died in the lava. Status: Enemies Golf Ball In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Flower pushed Golf Ball off of the beam, during her attempt to win the first contest. Status: Enemies Gelatin In Zeeky Boogy Doog when Ruby recovered Flower, Gelatin immediately froze her and told Ruby to never recover Flower again. Later in the same episode, Flower tried to kill Gelatin with a bug, however, she failed to kill Gelatin because he was an is immune to bug poison. Gelatin told Flower that the HPRC must have created her with no brain and then leaves, so he froze her with his freeze juice. Status: Enemies Ice Cube In Take the Plunge: Part 1, a flashback appears where Flower was asking Ice Cube if Flower is beautiful. Ice Cube said "no", and Flower kicked Ice Cube. This also happened in BFDI Is Back, however that was not canon. In The Glistening, Flower voted for Ice Cube to be eliminated, remembering that Ice Cube didn't call her pretty. In episode 25, Flower burned Ice Cube's Recovery Center in an incinerator, along with every other recovery center. Status: Enemies Leafy What Flower thinks of Leafy; * Leafy tried to help her but made it worse. * Flower thinks Leafy wants to hurt her. Flower voted for Leafy to win in Return of the Hang Glider because she is a plant. Status: Enemies Match In Return of the Hang Glider, Match is happy with Flower dying forever. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Match looks very unpleased to see Ruby recovering Flower after Gelatin froze her, Match was glad. In Getting Teardrop To Talk, Match was going to ask Flower something but then stops and says they are enemies but Flower said they don't have to be. From Flower's perspective they are neutral but from Match's perspective, they are. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Match was about to talk to her but then realized that they were enemies, which Flower saying that they didn't have to be. Match also told Lightning to go zap Flower. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Match compliments Flower's eye for fashion. Status: Enemies Needle In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Flower pushed Needle during the start of the challenge. Flower slapped Needle in Return of the Hang Glider for voting for Firey to win. Status: Enemies Pen In Return of the Hang Glider, when Flower is destroying the Recovery Centers and has killed Bubble, Pen told her if she really wanted to do this. Flower replied that she, of course, wanted to do this, before being crushed by the Announcer Transportation Device. Status: Enemies Pencil In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Pencil made a gossip about Flower "afraid of bugs". Flower nearly slapped Pencil in Episode 25 until she voted for Leafy. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Pencil was very unpleased to see Ruby recovering Flower back to life. Status: Enemies Pin In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin commented on how she won't choose Flower for obvious reasons, In Part 1 she and Leafy wanted to knock Flower off, but Flower kicked them. Later, Pin licked Flower, causing her to fall off. Pin also made a Flower Cake in Episode 4. However, this was just to get more points from Flower. Status: Enemies Ruby In Zeeky Boogy Doog, by accident, Ruby brought Flower back to life. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Ruby called Flower "beautiful". In Fortunate Ben, Flower tells Ruby to convince her friends that she (Flower) looks pretty. Ruby tells Flower she's ugly, soon to say she's beautiful multiple times as Flower moves around. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Ruby is seen jumping on a piece of a Jawbreaker which Flower is under. In What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Flower can be seen talking with Ruby, trying to figure out who the team's impostor is. Status: Friends Snowball When Flower told Snowball to kill Bubble, he declined, and Flower called him a wimp, while Blocky accepted doing so. Snowball then told the objects next to him that she was starting to get on his nerves. In BFB Episode 1, she was unsure to pick him or Ruby in her team but she picked both, they are yet to become friends. Status: Enemies (one sided, on Snowball's side) Spongy Spongy and Flower have barely interacted, except for in Don't Pierce My Flesh, when Flower jumped onto Spongy to avoid the lava. Status: Enemies Tennis Ball Tennis Ball never had much in terms of interaction with Flower, due to her early elimination and him already being eliminated before she returned, but he was shown to dislike Flower while she was in the game. He's the reason Flower was on the Squashy Grapes, as he argued that if she was on their team, she'd be less of an enemy to them then if she was on the other team. Status: Enemies Teardrop In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Flower insulted Teardrop's intelligence, commenting that she never learned how to talk. However, in The Glistening, Flower wanted to give her a high 5. It is unknown whether or not they became friends in the Tiny Loser Chamber. Status: Enemies Woody Woody was pushed off the bar by Flower in Take the Plunge: Part 1 to have more space. Status: Enemies Other Characters Black Hole In ''Getting Teardrop to Talk'', Flower asks Black Hole to open a jar of Cyanide, saying she deserves this treasure. Black Hole says this is a bad idea, but Flower doesn't want to listen. The jar is opened, but with devastating effects. Spike Ball Speaker Box In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, he threw a spike ball at the bug that was on Flower, killing it with one hit, and ending it with Flower questioning him that it was gone. Status: Friends Category:Relationships